The Dragon
by DeathCage
Summary: My 1st fic series. Please be nice. Heero's past catches up with him. They come to destroy his future. Please R & R
1. The Dragon Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

# The Dragon Prologue:The Dragon's Arrival

Its now 6 years after the Mariemaia incident, all the pilots have separated to live their lives, so has Relena.Everything seems peaceful, only slight bickering, no more outbreaks of total war.But recent activities of a certain pro-war faction have garnered the attention of the Preventers and the pilots.Millardo Peacecraft requests that the pilots come to Relena's Europe Mansion, because she was having vacation there and he wanted the pilots to keep on eye out for trouble.

It was the start of summer, as Relena sat in her limo, she felt happy she was going on vacation.Even better, all her friends, the Gundam pilots, would be there, maybe even Heero…..

Unbenownst to Relena or the Gundam pilots, Millardo, as the overprotective brother, had went to a shaddy agency to hire the best mercenary to protect his sister, just in case.He was surprised that the merc had a 100% completion sheet that was about the size of a closet, he had wisely chosen not to read it.The man he hired was currently using the alias of'The GreenSolitaire', strange name he thought.

As Relena's driver pulled up in the driveway of the mansion, she felt a thrill course through her.She had seen Heero through the windows.All the Gundam pilots and their girlfriends/sister came out. ( Duo-Hilde, Quatre-Dorothy, Trowa _ Catherine, Wufei-Sally, and Heero_)Even Millardo and Noin was there.

As she got out, all the pilots and girls ran down the porch steps to hug her and gossip.

As 10 minutes passed, Heero noticed there was a car coming toward the mansion.The sun was setting, so it made it difficult to pick out distinguishing features.It was a jet-black Viper, but it was coming at an insane speed.The windows were all tinted and mirrored making it impossible to see the driver or if there were any other occupants.Heero, frowned at this, wondering 'What the hell's a car like that doing out here…..'

Millardo noticed this and looked toward the oncoming Viper and simply stated, "The bodyguard is here."

Upon hearing this, everyone turned to look at the incoming vehicle.

Relena, sort of upset, asked, "Millardo, why do I need another bodyguard?"

He simply replied, " Armacron's activities have been escalating, had to."

Heero shaken, harshly said, "You have no idea who he is do you?"

Millardo just shook his head, Heero looked even more upset by this, sensing his frustration, Relena asked, "What are you so worried about, Heero?"

Heero muttered something resembling "Dunno"

Everyone was intrigued by this display, all eyes were glued to the Viper which was almost there.It roared up the driveway, slamming the brakes at the last possible second.Heero's eyes hardened.The dust settled, and a figure stepped out of the car.


	2. The Dragon Chapter 1

As the figure stepped out, everyones reactions were different.Heero gasped out loud and staggered back, all the girls thought one word "HOT", Quatre, Duo, and Wufei narrowed their eyes, while Trowa only tensed up.Millardo seemed unaffected.Millardo strode toward the man, shouting a hello. 

The figure turned his attention to him.Raising his head, with one hand he pulled off the mirror shades he had on.His face was darkened because he had the last rays of sunlight behind him.Millardo stepped back a bit, the intense green orbs seemed so familiar… just like Heero…The figure nodded a respectful greeting, turning his attention toward Heero who looked shocked.

The green-eyed man smirked,"What, Yuy?Not happy to see me?"

That snapped everyone out of his or her reverie.Relena looked from the handsome man to Heero.Everyone turned to Heero with puzzled faces.Heero regained his composure and strode toward him.

He spoke out, "Zhang, it's been too long, how have you been?"

Zhang replied, "Here and there doing what I do best."

Millardo interrupted, "Heero, you know him?"

Zhang turned toward him, "Mr. Peacecraft, my name is Talos Zhang, better known as The Solitary Dragon, or the Green Solitaire.Now where is my objective?"

Trowa finally couldn't hold it and spoke quietly, "The Solitary Dragon, Shadow Fighter Champion for the past 7 years, the most lethal man in the universe.The one responsible for the operation the Alliance called Operation Silence."

Catherine looked quizzically at her brother and asked, "You know him, Trowa?"

Talos chuckled at this, "So you now go under Trowa, heh?"

Trowa looked unfazed, and continued, "Operation Silence, the most horrific act performed on mankind… The utter destruction of total bases of Alliance, no traces, only rumors, no witnesses, only the charred air.The Alliance did not admit if there were any problems.Total annihilation, almost 100 bases wiped out with no trace, death toll of over 2 million people………..All done by one man, The Solitary Dragon, the man responsible for the deaths of more people than anyone could care to count."

Everyone gasped at this revelation, and turned toward Talos.He returned their gazes unflinchingly, but they all saw the sadness in his eyes, the tears which would not flow from a man who had been hardened by the horrors of war.Relena immediately felt pity for the battle-scarred man.He's just like Heero she thought.

She spoke softly,as to console the broken soul, "I'm Relena, I guess your objective is me, why don't we go inside and talk its getting windy."

Talos looked at her, she saw him blink, and the sadness in his eyes disappeared, replaced by the intense green orbs of mystery any women could drown in if not careful.Exactly like Heero she thought.

He grasped her hand gently, kissing the back of her hand ever so gently, smiling, "Miz Peacecraft, it is an honor.I must say you are so much more beautiful in person.The media do you no justice.And thank you, lets all go in."

Relena blushed at these compliments.She then noticed that his voice was quite low, it made him sound so mysterious.She thought maybe she could get over Heero with Talos. 

"Please call me Relena."

They made their way through the mansion, stopping at the massive living room.As they entered, Relena finally got a full glimpse of Talos.Tall, at least 6 feet 3 with hair that was gelled slightly so that his bangs hung down in thin strands over his face with the rest of his hair spiked up. He wore a dark shirt under a black leather jacket, which had numerous pockets.The jacket was short not reaching his waist showing the electronics that were hung there.His pants were loose, baggy pants.The most distinguishable feature that made him stand out was the meter long sword that was slung in a sling behind him that hung from the back of his belt.The girls had ceased to look at the sword, they had other things to look at, his muscles were well defined, his body slim yet he moved with a cat like fluidity.His face was angular with a slightly pointed chin, and the eyes, which wore the intense look of a predator.The boys' attention was solely focused on the sword.Wufei seemed to recognize the blade type, but wasn't sure of himself.

Heero broke the silence by asking, "How's Sheila, Talos?"

Talos heartily replied, "Driving me up the wall, but I wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world.I love her too much to care for anything else."

Catherine and Relena felt slightly disappointed, because they had seen a potential boyfriend in him.What Talos said next caught a Relena's attention making her head snap back.

Talos asked, "How's your love life going heh, Heero?Still the ladies man? You did put that interesting little tidbit in your last e-mail, what was her name?"

Duo replied for Heero, "Yea right.Since I ever met him, he hasn't looked at a girl, nevertheless love one, right Heero!?!?"

Heero just glared back at the braided God of Death.

Sighing loudly, Talos said in a hushed tone, "You still haven't gotten past Steph, have you?"

Everyone snapped their sleepy heads up at this question.They all looked at Heero, waiting for an answer.

Duo spoke first, "Who's Steph.She your honey?"

The look Heero threw at Duo was a look no one except Talos had seen.It was distorted to demonic proportions, but the eyes they seemed to light on fire.Duo saw this and threw himself behind the sofa cryiong out 'sorry's.Relena looked deeply into Heero's eyes and saw the pain that was hidden behind the eyes of the Perfect Soldier.Heero whipped out his gun within a blink of an eye pointing it at the semi-hidden form of Duo……….and fired.The boom carried out through the house.Everyone jumped.The girls screamed.The boys looked shocked. Out of nowhere, a flash of green snaked out.Sparks sparked from the middle of the room.

Everyone just stood there, jaws hanging.

There stood a surreal sight.Heero stood with his gun pointed at Duo's huddled form.But what captured everyone's attention was the green blade that hovered a foot away from the muzzle of the gun.Talos stood firmly holding the sword.He had pulled it out from a sitting position to block the bullet.No one had seen anything.Duo slowly got up and patted himself down, making sure all his body parts were still there.

Talos just pointed at the ceiling above him, and said, "I'll pay for the damages."

The bullet had been lodged into the ceiling.

Wufei sputtered, "Impossible, I did not even see that."

Trowa answered, "Nothing is impossible for The Solitary Dragon."

Everyone sat down, but the tension was incredible.

Talos turned to Heero, "I guess you haven't told them yet.Want me to?They're gonna be the pestering you for it, especially the braid guy."

Heero, "It hurts too much, you tell it."

Heero walked out, and Talos began, "All of you have probably wondered what happened to Heero, and now, maybe even me.What I'm about to tell you will be the most confidential story you will ever hear, if it leaks out I kill you, NO questions asked, think this out if you want to hear this."

No one budged.

"All right, I'll begin---------It was me, my brother Jin, Heero, Dameo, and 3 others.We were the best of friends.We stole, scammed, and survived in the streets of L1.Me and Jin had come from wealthy families in L5, but that's another story.We worked hard to survive in the streets.We had all been buddies for about 2 years.Then DJ came."

Duo blurted, "DJ?"

Talos replied, "Dr. J--------He saw our uncanny fighting abilities, and teamwork and asked us if we wished to be soldiers.As tough, brash young men we said yes.Stupid choice? Maybe.He took us to his underground lab, and we began our training.It began as regular training, basic discipline and techniques.Then the Gundams were introduced to us.Me and Jin failed the mobile suit testing then, so we were not given our own Gundams.We were given vacation for 2 weeks.Me and Jin went home.You might wonder where I got this sword from."

The light gleamed off the perfectly smooth surface of the blade.Talos laid the sword on the table.

He pointed at the blade, "It's called the Green Solitaire.My bother has the other sword.It's made by a metal far superior to gundanium.Stories tell of its creation along with another years before mankind was born.It has the capability to slice through anything.The scabbard is only a light leather material, which old China folk say it was enchanted by the Ancients. I don't know but it serves me well.Back to the story---------Me and Jin went home to find a hostile welcome.We fled for the Earth where we were attacked my mobile suits and crashed into the Himalayas.There an old prophet told us were the Twin Dragons, we were here to fulfill our destinies.He led us to old volcano.There in the center stood a huge column. It was not natural.He told us to swim to it.We thought he was crazy.Two of his men pushed us off the volcano edge.We splashed into the magma expecting to be very dead.Instead we bobbed back up.We swam to the column.The rest is an ancient secret.We obtained the Dragonblades, the Green and Blue Solitaire from that adventure.We then spent 15 years at Wudan Mountain training.Amazing.The time we trained at Wudan was a mere fraction of what really was time.We emerged from the mists of Wudan 2 days after we crashed.With our newfound abilities, we hijacked a spaceship and returned to L1."

Trowa took this moment to break in, "The Solitary Dragon, invincible, untouchable.The Shadow Colony's Ultimate Fighter.Any truth in that?"

Talos smirked and replied, "Yes, all true.Basically by obtaining the Green Solitaire, I had opened the Green Dragon's eternal soul into me.Now with the Green Dragon flowing through me and my Wudan training and DJ's training, I have become the Ultimate Fighter."

Cathering inquired, "Trowa, why do you keep referring to this Shadow Colony?I've never heard of it."

Trowa smirked slightly, replying, "The Shadow Colony, home to the most ruthless mercenaries, assassins, and other assorted killers.The colony was created when a smaller colony of L5 spun out of orbit and supposedly blew up.It never did.The people trained themselves.The place is the best example of survival.Honor is a code that all Shadow Fighters live by.The darkness is their weapon.That is the Shadow Colony."

Talos finished off for Trowa, "The Shadow Colony is where one goes to find the best for any job.I entered when I was14.I quickly rose in the ranks.Then the tournament was held.I entered, Trowa entered under a different alias, so did I.I bet Trowa wanted to make a name.The point of the tournament is to win fame.Me and Jin tore through the competition.Killing all our opponents.We fought with just our swords.The fights ranged from close combat to mobile suit vs. hand.I fought mobile suits with just my sword.Trowa advanced quickly too.He was very good.He liked to fight in mobile suits or hand to hand.The Final Four came.It was me against Trowa.I saw his potential and decided to let him live."

Trowa cut in, "Yea, that wasn't even a fight.I got hammered out of nowhere and just blacked out.Lucky I wasn't dead."

Talos continued, "I preceded to the Finals and defeated my brother, and I have held the title for the last 7 years…….Now we continue with what happened after I got back from Earth…….."


	3. The Dragon Chapter 2

Author's note:Thanks to everyone who reviewed.This chapter should clarify some things.I'm playing the story out as everyone was 16 in Endless Waltz, and they are now all 22 years old except Millardo and Noin.Talos enters the Shadow Colony at 14 but wins the tournament for the title 'Ultimate Fighter' at the age of 15.He enters the Shadow Colony before Operation Meteor takes place.Hope that clears up some things.Enjoy.

The Dragon Chapter 2:The Dragon's Tale

Everyone sat mesmerized by the words that were coming out of Talos's mouth.Relena was excited to get a chance to know more about Heero.Duo was excited to get a chance to get more information to tease Heero.Everyone else seemed indifferent yet extremely curious.

"-------When we got back to L1, DJ began his vigorous training programs on us.We each gained higher levels of abilities.Then one day, me and Heero were walking around town.We ran into a bunch of hot girls who were from school.They were all taken to me.All except for one.Her name was Stephanie Qrokae.There was only one word to describe her, sizzling hot.She immediately went for Heero.Me and Heero bid for her love, but she had her eyes set on Heero, so I admitted defeat.Heero and Steph were deeply in love, but they didn't do nuthin.It was going all well.Training, girls, parties, then He came.I now know his name, all that is needed retribution.He grabbed Steph while we were training, and…………..raped her and beat her.She was found the next day and sent to the hospital.Heero and I heard.We both rushed to the hospital.Heero told her the most soothing words.But the injuries were just too devastating, she died."

Talos stopped, letting the implications of this sink into each and everyone.He continued, "Heero just broke down.He couldn't take it.We all saw how weak Heero had become, and requested DJ give us 'Breakdown' training.Heero also joined us, saying that would be last time he would ever let emotions take over, that would be last time he would get hurt.I won't mention the techniques that were used.When we were finished all seven of us had become machines.I only became human again when I met Sheila--------There you are.Heero's reason to be cold as hell, so now you guys can't blame him for being the mechanical fiend he has become."

Everyone sat in total silence.Even Duo was dumbfounded.Relena was so sad. 'He never loved me, just Steph'

Relean stood up, "we should go unpack and eat dinner." 

Everyone nodded, and headed to their rooms.A servant showed Talos to one of the guest rooms.They changed and went down to the dining room.Heero was already sitting there talking with Talos.

"They now know enough of you to be satisfied, I think.You have to get over Steph, it's been almost 7 years."

Heero just mumbled something.Everyone just sat there in terse silence, until Millardo broke the silence.

"Your mission is to protect Relena.A terrorist organization called Armacron has begun light assaults on our bases.They have also been trying to sniper Relena."

Heero noticed Talos's eyes harden at the mention of Armacron.'Hmm' Heero thought.

Talos spoke in a guarded tone, "Armacron, no problem.I've been meaning to nail them.The grudge goes back to when I took 'Breakdown' training.I'll take them down no prob."

Heero curious, questioned, "Huh, I've never heard you mentioned any group by that name back then."

Everyone were shocked at what happened next.Talos swiftly rose from his chair, unsheathing his sword with lightning speed and cut right through a steel chair nearby.

Millardo, heatedly shouted, "What the **** are you doing?"

Relena not knowing what was going on, "Talos what's wrong."

"What's wrong?I'll tell you.I can't hold it in any longer.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone jumped at this.Talos looked at Heero.He sadly spoke, "I found out, Heero.I finished the mission you gave me."

It took a few moments for Heero to process this in his mind.When he did, he leapt from his chair and lunged at Talos, grabbing his shirt roughly and screamed, "Who is he?"

Everyone was puzzled by this….Who was what, mission?

With a sigh he shakily said, "I found out who killed Steph."

Everyone gasped at this.Heero just thumped him into the wall saying, "tell me"

"He now leads Armacron.His position on Earth is very high.He is a legal diplomat on Earth.If I give his name, you will kill him and war might break out again.Do you want that?"  
  


"I don't care!",Heero snarled hotly.

"Fine, I'll tell.Even better I'll give you the audio on how I found out."

Heero nodded at this and dragged him to his room to get the tape.They both returned to the dining room 5 minutes later.

Talos asked Heero, "You want them to hear this?"

Heero, thought for a moment, "Yes"

Talos put the recorder on the table.Looked each person in the eye, and said, "What you are about to hear is for your ears only.What I did to get this information is gruesome.So if you don't like screaming leave."

No one moved from their spot.

Talos turned the recorder on.

From the recorder, "(_Talos's voice, _**the other guy's voice**) [ragged breathing] _I'm going to ask nicely 2 times, one for you to hear and think over, the other to decide.Who ordered you to kill Stephanie Qrokae? _(repeat) **No, I can't tell**. _Heh, you can't hold out long_[Scream]------------5 minutes of screaming and repeated questioning-------------**I'll tell**. _Bout damn time._**His name is Michael Caledra**."

At this point, Heero whipped out his gun and blew the recorder off the table.His chest heaved with breaths.He was obviously very pissed.

"Where is he Talos?"

"Where he is I can't tell you.You wouldn't be able to get him without dying"

"I don't' care.Revenge is what matters.Tell me or I'll shoot."

Heero had raised the gun and pointed it at Talos's head.Millardo, "Heero you don't have to do that."

Heero trained the gun on Talos unwavering.Talos sadly replied, "I don't care if you shoot me, I'm not going to be the one who sends you to your doom."

Heero angrily fired and….fired and…fired and…..fired and…fired until he was out of ammo.Everyone sat, stunned.The boys recovered most quickly, all tackling him and restraining him.Dorothy screamed.All the girls screamed.


	4. The Dragon Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, please don't sue me.

The Dragon Chapter 3: The Dragon's Power

The boys raised their heads while still maintaining a vicegrip on Heero and just seemed to slacken with shock.There stood Talos…..alive!!They had already been told of Talos's invulnerability, but seeing it was another thing. Talos had his fist closed.He opened his hand and 12 rounds of Teflon bullets fell out of his palm.Talos had just been hit by 12 of the most powerful bullets in the Universe and he stood there unfazed.Talos just smiled.

Duo dumbfounded, just asked, "How'd ja do that?"

Trowa answered this, "The Solitary Dragon is invincible."

Heero struggled in the six pilots hold, and spat, "Yea, I can't kill you, but what's stopping you from killing the bastard."

"Would it be wise for me to kill such a revered diplomat?His name touches millions.If I kill him with no hard evidence, I would have every police organization after me.I thought you would want the pleasure."

Heero, now more placid, the pilots released him, "Tell me.How can he kill me?"

Talos smirked, "Michael Caledra is a representative for Colony L8.I recently discovered he has been operating in the Shadow World and hiring certain reputable men from the Shadow Colony.He has also been trying to make a few hits on me.No one knows where I am or who I really am, so the attacks haven't been successful.I still don't have enough information.Even my own contacts can't dig anything up.My Draconis Teams haven't found an opportune moment to strike.And now I am hired to protect Relena.The bounty for Miz. Peacecrafts capture alive has been upped by Michael.The bounty on my head has skyrocketed thanks to Michael.It now sits at 40 billion credits for my death, double if I'm alive.A few younger mercs have tried, but the veterans know it's futile."

Duo awed by the bounty, asked, "You're saying if you were killed, whoever did the deed would become ultra rich?"

Talos laughed, staring at Duo with intensely, "If they can kill me."

Yawning, Relena apologetically said, "Guess I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed."

Talos rose to follow, "Since I'm her bodyguard, I guess I'll go watch her."

Heero placed a hand on his shoulder, "No need, I can handle this."

Talos raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, just staring at Heero's retreating form.He sighed and sat back down.

Wufei quite curious about the sword asked if he could see it.

Talos chuckled at this, "I advise everyone to leave it alone.Only I am allowed to touch it.It has killed most people have tried to handle it."

Wufei seemed to lose interest.Everyone took that moment to say they were going to bed.Talos went to bed too.He was thinking about Sheila 'God I miss her'.

While everyone was sleeping, Heero sat by Relena's bed watching her sleep.He could see her face with the moonlight shining on her.He could see how beautiful she had become.Her face and body had matured.Full lips, incredibly soft and smooth cheeks, long golden hair, which was as soft as silk.He had unknowingly brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek.Relena stirred a bit, rolling over trapping his hand under her cheek.Heero tried vainly to pull his hand out, but it was no use.He noticed that her blankets had slid down a bit revealing the top of her nightgown.He sucked in a breath.She wore a silk nightgown of a type which he had no idea.He was a man anyways.The gown was so transparent that he didn't need light to see anything.Her breasts had grown, filling out perfectly.He noticed his breath had quickened a bit, and his heart was pounding.Then Relena nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand.This sent shivers down his spine.He was getting aroused and he had no way to get out of this predicament.One hand trapped, and his lust-clouded mind not allowing him to tear his eyes away from Relena's chest.

'What the hell is happening to me?'

He shut his eyes and leaned back, trying to slow his breaths and hammering heart.He relaxed, letting the tension flow away.He felt tired and he was afraid to open his eyes, for he knew Relena's exposed breasts were a foot away from his face.He felt himself slip into a deep slumber, dreaming about Relena and what he might have done when he saw her blankets slip.

~Next Morning~

Heero woke.He still remembered his dreams vividly.He was making love to Relena, she was moaning his name, while he thrust into her.He shook his head to clear it and looked at Relena. His hand was still trapped.The whole left side of her face pressed into his hand.He was losing circulation, he had to do something or he would lose his hand.

He stroked the other side of her face.Relena stirred rolling toward his hovering left hand, and rolled off the bed and onto the floor.Her knees slammed onto the floor with a muffled thump, but her face was cradled in Heero's lap, specifically near Heero's special tool.Heero's heart again began thumping in his chest.She was still asleep and was readjusting her head nuzzling her face into his groin area.He was getting a huge hard-on from this, and he knew he did not want Relena to wake up seeing 'that' sticking in her face.

At this point, Talos and Duo came knocked and opened the door, Duo shouting, "Wake up you t….."

Duo looked astounded.Talos just bug-eyed and stared.From their point of view, it looked like Relena was giving Heero a blowjob.At this point, Relena choose to wake up.She stirred, rising groggily.'Thank God' Heero thought.

Relena looked at the two intruders, "What's going on?What am I doing out of bed.What time is it?Why are you two staring at me like that?"

Talos laughed and said, "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

Relena puzzled, just said, "What's going on?"

Heero took this opportunity to stand up and move to the shadows of the room, trying his best to hide his current state of arousal.'Damn' He thought 'Knew I shouldn't have went with the spandex, I'm sticking out like a gun.'

Talos answered, "We came in to wake you two up, but we came in seeing you…."

Relena even more confused now, "What?"

Duo cut in, "Do you know how you fell out of bed?"

"No"

"We saw you….." Duo fumbled with words, "Um, how would you say it, giving Heero a little fun in his lap with your face."

Relena seemed puzzled by this for a moment.Then the implications dawned on her, and she blushed so fiercely that Duo thought she might explode.Relena got up and ran to the bathroom, muttering some excuses.

As Relena locked the bathroom door, Duo turned to the Heero, who still lurked in the shadows, "You sly dog, was it good?"

Heero blushed.Duo blinked thinking he was seeing things.Heero replied, "I don't know, haven't had the real thing yet."

Duo was even more astounded, the Perfect Soldier had tried to be funny.

Heero scowled at the insistent pilot, and said, "I think I'll go change."

Relena came out of the bathroom, as the three were about to leave.Unfortunately for Heero, he was closing the door and he stared at her dripping wet body, which was wrapped in towel that barely went past her extremely nice derriere.

Relena saw Heero was staring, and blushed, "Heero….?"

Heero quickly shut the door and ran to his room.Slamming the door he leaned on it for support.'Damn, she's screwing up my head' He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done, he got out.He was buttoning up his jeans.He did want 'that' to happen again, when Relena came in.Upon seeing Heero's toned chest and abs in her face, she gawked.

Heero smirking said, "See something you like?"

Relena heard this and turned averted her eyes, blushing heavily.With a "Breakfast is ready", she walked out.

Heero strode downstairs.He heard Duo begin to tell of what he saw when he came into Relena's room, and he threw the pilot a death glare.Duo immediately shut up.Trowa and Quatre noticed this and made a mental note to grill Duo later.Heero sat down.Talos, on one side, Relena, on the other.

They were all eating and talking when Talos tensed and hissed.

Everyone shut up looking at the green-eyed man.

"Down!!" He shouted.


	5. The Dragon Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, please don't sue me.

Author's note: Thanks to y'all who reviewed.Everything will be played out soon.You'll see where this is headed.Talos said he was 'almost' invulnerable to all things, they'll play a role in this story.Here's another chapter.Please enjoy, and R & R.

# The Dragon Chapter 4: The Dragon's Lady

A hail of bullets tore through window striking plates and the walls.The pilots reacted quickly.Grabbing the girls and pulling them to the floor.Then an explosion rocked the house.The wall adjacent to the shattered window was now gone, torn away by whatever had been fired.The pilots all rolled into positions with cover pulling their guns out.

Talos didn't look for cover.Instead he dashed out the hole in the wall, unsheathing the menacing sword from the sling that dangled below to his knees.This awed everyone.They all thought he was crazy, running out to fight against who knows what kind of forces arrayed against him.They had momentarily forgotten what had happened the day before.They heard sporadic bangs.A couple screams.Then the silence of death took over.

Talos walked in through the torn wall.Everyone stared slack jawed at the sight of him.Talos's shirt was ripped with a cut through it, the jacket was still in good shape, his pants had a few holes and cuts in them.But what caught all their attention was the sword held in his hand.Blood dripped from the sword.It was almost completely drenched in blood.The blood darkened the blade's normal green hue making it look like it had a life of its own.

He turned to Millardo and Heero, "There were 20 of them.All Shadow Fighters.They are now all dead."

All the girls were shocked at this.Relena couldn't believe it.Her bodyguard had just killed 20 men.It was horrible.They weren't even killed by a gun, they had all been chopped up or skewered by his sword.

Relena angrily yelled at Talos, "How can you.You deem yourself a soldier, but you kill people with such a barbaric method….."

Talos turned to look at her.What she saw worried her.The look that was in his eyes were of a haunted soul, one that had been bathed in war.A soul which had crossed into Hell and had come back a changed man.'Maybe he is even worse off than Heero' Relena thought to herself.

"Don't speak of things you don't know of." Talos coldly stated.

Suddenly a device on his belt beeped.He grabbed it out putting it to his ear.He spoke to it and it spoke back.'Must be a cell phone' Duo thought 'Very cool one though'

Talos concluded his call and turned toward Relena, "Would you like to remain here?"

Relena looked at the carnage that was her dining room, "No."

Quatre spoke up, "You all can come to one of my mansions….."

Talos spoke out loud, "Affirmed.We head to Mr. Winner's place."

Relena concerned about the servants, had everyone go over the house checking if there were any injured people.Fortunately there weren't.They all went to their rooms and packed, then they piled into Relena's limo heading for a nearby private airport.

~6 hours later~

They arrived at Quatres secluded mansion with no hitches.It was in the middle of the mountains somewhere, sheltered by cliffs.A perfect fortress.As they all walked into the house, Talos's phone rang again.The conversation was brief and curt.

When he was done he turned to Relena, "I'm requesting my men to bring some gear only, no personnel, only my girlfriend.Is that alright?I kinda miss her already."

Relena saw no problem with that and looked at her brother and Quatre for approval.They both nodded.

"That's quite alright, go ahead."

It was almost 5, all the boys wanted to swim.The girls wanted to sunbathe.Everyone went to their rooms to change.They all went out to Quatres football sized pool.When Relena came out, Heero stood mesmerized.

Duo noticed this and couldn't resist, "Hey Heero, whatcha looking at?Anything that might interest you?"

Heero blushed slightly and pulled out his gun and pointed it Duo.Duo, wanting to live a bit longer than 22, walked away.From the corner of Heero's eye he could see Relena smiling.His throat constricted 'Not good' He thought she looked damn hot.She wore a one-piece blue bathing suit, which was so tight that it left nothing to imagination.Talos walked out next.All the girls looked at him, staring and drooling.Relena thought 'He's even more gorgeous without his clothes on.Seeing Heero stare at Relena, Talos smirked.

He went up to Relena and said, "My, Relena, you look absolutely stunning."

Relena smiled and said thank you.Talos leaned in and whispered something.Heero frowned at this.He did not like the way she reacted to his words.He saw the wicked look that passed through her eyes.Whereas Heero worried, Relena was the opposite.She was ecstatic.All the boys were complimenting her and trying not to look, since most had girlfriends.The girls were all crowing at what she was trying to accomplish by wearing 'that'

She blushed remembering what Talos had whispered.He pointed out that Heero was staring at her Very intently, just like now.He also said he bet she was driving him up the wall by wearing that.He had stated 'Sheila does this to me all the time, it's a very effective torture technique.'

A low wooshing sound snapped her out of her thoughts.That must be Sheila.She looked at Talos.He looked absolutely gorgeous in those trunks, but his attention was only on the hovering gunship.It was huge.It bristled with weapons and was painted all black.'Stealth operations' Heero thought.As the gunship landed on the nearby pad, Talos had sprinted to the pad.The door opened and a huge barrel-chested man got out.

Everyone had gathered by the chopper anxious to see who had captured the Dragon's heart.The man saluted and a 2 forklifts carried out 2 enormous boxes which were plain huge.Next followed three more boxes, which were meager in size compared to the first 2.Then she stepped out.All the boys' jaws dropped.All the girls turned to see their boyfriends oogling the girl and smacked them all. Hard.She looked around her surroundings and saw Talos.She threw herself at him.They both hugged.After awhile they both got the idea that this was public, and just kissed and broke apart.Relena could tell there was a difference in Talos's attitude.He seemed positively glowing and he was grinning.She turned to look at Sheila, and she had to give the pilots credit.Sheila was short compared to Talos, standing around 5 feet 10 inches.She was a picture of a goddess.She had long blond hair, which came to her waist.Her face was that of a supermodel.It was shaped so perfectly that it captivated all the pilots' attention.Even Millardo couldn't help it.He was always loyal to Noin, but jeez this was insane.Her figure was proportioned just perfectly.She wore a form-hugging blue shirt, which just enhanced the swell of her perfectly sized breasts, and the jeans were very tight, showing her perfect, long legs.

Talos spoke first, "Everyone this is Sheila."

Sheila spoke softly, as if she was shy, "Hello."

Her voice was even insanely perfect.Sounding like chimes, they captivated all the pilots' attention.The girls saw this and knowing it was not Sheila's fault they started to think.Each thought slightly different but all along the same line 'They would have to do something in bed later tonight to regain the pilots' attention'

Everyone introduced themselves.Everyone greeted her pleasantly.Quatre with a kiss to the back of her hand and some compliments.Trowa with a simple hi.Wufei with a bow.Duo with a hearty smile and some very naughty comments.Hilde just smacked him.The girls with a simple hi.Talos introduced them all.When they got to Heero.She practically mauled him.Throwing her arms around him and hugging him.Heero couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Sheila." He said, losing the monotone of his.

"Heero!Wow you changed a lot, but you are still as hot as before."

Heero blushed at this, and averted his eyes.A servant came out yelling it was dinner time.The bear-sized man nodded to Talos and got back into the chopper.The chopper lifted off and left.Quarter said he would get some of the servants to move the material.They all headed to the dining room in their significant other's arms, if they had one.They sat down.

Relena curious, asked, "Sheila, what line of work are you in?"

Sheila replied, "I work as a vice-president for a major shuttle company."

This surprised Relena.She had expected something else, like modeling.

Sheila turned toward Heero, "Heero, it's been so long.Where's the girl you mentioned in your last e-mail?"

Heero turned a death glare at Talos, "The message was confidential, how did she find out?"

Talos looked at Sheila.She was smiling.Then to Heero who was glaring at him.'Oh Boy'

"Um…." He nervously started.

"Well?"

"You see….When you first started e-mailing me I didn't mention it to Sheila.But it accidentally slipped out one night while we were in bed.Sheila asked if you had contacted me or not in the past few years.I slipped up."Talos was fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable.

"So?You do password your e-mail, don't you?" Heero asked

"I do, but Sheila kind of tortured me into telling her."Talos was blushing fiercely now.

"Sheila can't torture you, you're invincible…." He trailed off, he understood, "Never mind."

"I couldn't hold out.I held out for ten minutes and I succumbed you can say."

Now Talos was beet red.Sheila just put her arms around him and kissed him, smiling at Heero innocently.

She turned to the others, and said, "He's invincible, but not unbreakable."

All the others knew what she meant.

After they finished eating they decided to play poker, with everyone paired up.Duo with Hilde, Quatre with Dorothy, Millardo with Noin, Talos with Sheila,Wufei with Sally,Heero with Relena, and Trowa with Catherine.

Heero, Trowa, and Talos had been losing quite badly because their partners just couldn't keep a straight face. 

Heero decided to turn the tables and said to Relena, "Sit on my lap with your face turned to me."

She obediently did so, straddling his waist.Everyone stared wide-eyed by this.Heero thought 'Now they can't see her face' Talos picked up the idea and did the same thing.

Duo sputtered, "Hey guys, no sex allowed."

Relena turned bright red at that.She felt ecstatic.She was sitting in Heero's lap.She decided to play with Heero, since his attention was solely on the poker game.She began to shift around a bit, nudging her ass into Heero's groin.This made Heero look at her.She looked back innocently.Not wanting to lose the round, he decided that she was just trying to get comfortable.

Relena smiled at herself.She continued to rub herself into Heero.Heero was beginning to fidget. 'Good' she thought.

A little distance away, Sheila was doing something else.Instead of wrapping her arms around Talos's neck, she only had one arm around his neck.The other was in his pants.Talos had to bit his lip every now to stop from groaning out loud.'God that feels good' he thought.

Relena on the other hand was moving in small circles on Heero's lap.Heero trying to concentrate, was beginning to get very annoyed.To his horror, he could feel himself becoming aroused.He paled at the thought of Relena feeling his hard-on.He had to do something, and Fast.

He grabbed Relena and set her down, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

He bounded up the stairs to the nearest washroom.His heart was pounding.'Shit, I knew I should have stuck with the jeans, but that stupid Duo had to get them wet.'He sat there thinking, and trying to calm himself.Meanwhile, Duo had edged himself to Relena.

"Hey, Relena, did you feel anything under you?"Duo asked her teasingly.

Relena blushed, "I don't know what you mean Duo."

"Oh come on, everyone could see what you were trying to do."He said this out loud, and everyone chimed in saying their agreement.Millardo, seeing that is was almost 1 in the morning, told them all to go to bed.Heero came out that point, and Talos came up with an idea.

"Heero, I know I said I'd watch Relena tonight, but um… I'd like to spend some quality time with Sheila.So can you watch her?"

Heero knew this was a set up but he couldn't back out.Relena was looking at him with those damned puppy eyes.He just nodded his defeat.Talos grinned evilly and lifted Sheila into a fireman's carry and dashed into their room.Heero followed Relena into her room.Shutting the door, he heard a rustle of clothing.'Shit' he thought.


	6. The Dragon Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing, please don't sue me.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this part out.I had writer's block, and school, and life, so here's part 5.There's some lemony parts in this chapter.Read at your own discretion.Enjoy.

The Dragon Chapter 5: The Dragon's Fear

He turned around.Relena wasn't anywhere.'What the hell?' he thought.He sighed a breath of relief as he heard the shower turn on.He sat down on the bed deep in thought.'What is Relena trying to do?Is she trying to provoke me into confess my love for her?Damn!This is not good.I just admitted I loved her.'

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Relena plop down on the bed beside him.Relena was surprised that he did not even acknowledge her presence.She waved her hand in front of his face trying to get a reaction.She now noticed how handsome Heero had become.She hadn't seen him for so long, she didn't notice how much he had changed.She got no reaction from him.'Hmm, this is peculiar'

Whispering softly, as to not startle him, "Heero, are you alright?"

Getting no answer, she began to think.Just maybe… what the heck she had nothing to lose.She leaned in.Pressing her lips onto Heero's.This got Heero's attention.He tried to get away, but he had been too slow.She had wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him onto his back, and sliding herself onto him.He tried to push her away but his muscles wouldn't respond.Instead, one arm snaked around her waist, the other pressing her down onto him.He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.He had already lost all conscious thought.All he could think of was her.

Relena was going wild.Here she was kissing Heero on her bed, maybe it could go farther.She slid her hand up his shirt.He groaned at this.She ran her hand over his muscular chest, lightly rubbing each nipple.He had changed all over.His chest was extremely broad.She could feel the corded muscles under his skin.

Heero was getting very aroused by her ministrations.He decided it was his turn.Sliding a hand under the lip of her shirt, he slid up her spine to her bra clasp, fumbled a bit and got it off.Relena gasped, when he dragged her bra out from under her shirt.They were still kissing, lips locked.Heero then flipped her onto her back, pushing her shirt upwards revealing her full breasts.Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head to mouth her left breast, sucking her rosy pink nipple lightly.Relena moaned loudly.

Relena thought quickly and took her shirt off.Her breath had quickened and her loins were really getting hot.She really wanted Heero's clothes off so she could give him some pleasure. 

Heero started to kiss and nip lower, pushing her pants lower as he got farther down.He stopped.Hovering above her panties.He looked up at her, and got a nod in return.He pushed her panties down.He ran his tongue lightly against her clit.This caused her to arch her back and let loose some juices.He took the discarded the clothing and threw them to a chair.'God, she looked beautiful.'

Relena had enough.She wanted him to experience what she had to offer.With a gentle rock from her thighs, she flipped Heero over to straddle his hips.She pushed his shirt off, and then unbuttoned his jeans.Gently sliding his underwear off, she let his bulging penis snap out.She looked at it.It was standing up like a soldier.It was much bigger than she imagined.She was beginning to doubt he would fit.She pushed those thoughts away and smirked.She drooped her head, taking half of his hard-on into her mouth.

The heat was unbearable.The suction was amazing.He thought his dick would just tear off that instant.Heero arched his back when Relena began wrapping her tongue around his penis.This drove his penis full into her mouth.She gagged a bit, but she relaxed, letting the head of his cock slip down her throat.She resumed her sucking.'Damn this feels good' he thought.She knew he was about to come, so she stopped.Heero looked at her questionably.Instead of speaking, she straddled his hips rubbing the lips of her sex back and forth over the tip of his member.This elicited a very loud groan from Heero.She rolled onto her back, beckoning Heero to come to her.Heero obliged.He grabbed his painful arousal and shoved it into her pussy in one thrust, tearing through the barrier, which impaired the way.'Damn she's tight' He nearly lost it, when Relena contracted her vaginal muscles in pain.Heero lay there on top of her for a bit, to allow her to adjust to the feel of him inside her.After a bit, Heero began to thrust into her.Relena answered by raising her hips to meet his.Heero tried to control himself, but it was futile.His control quickly faded and he started to slam into Relena.Then Heero just couldn't hold it, he erupted, releasing his load into Relena.Relena followed moments later.Heero collapsed and rolled sideways, bringing Relena onto his chest.They were still connected.

Relena looked contently at Heero, "I love you."

Heero fumbled for words, but Relena held a finger to his lips, silencing him.She had seen the tenderness in his eyes.That was enough for her, for now.They both held onto each other until they fell asleep.

~Morning~

Heero woke up feeling weird.There was a weight that pressed down on him.And something extremely tight seemed to surround his limp penis.He opened his eyes to see Relena sleeping peacefully on his chest.He remembered what happened last night. 'O shit, how am I supposed to explain this to Millardo.'He could feel Relena's pussy walls contract with her every breath.With every breath she was making him hornier and hornier.Sensing the buildup of flesh inside her, Relena woke. She looked up into the Prussian blue eyes.She smiled broadly at him. 

"Good morning, beautiful" Heero asked.

Relena looked at him, and smirked, "Hello.Hmmm, what's that I feel?"

Instead of replying, he kissed her fiercely, and began to thrust into her.She returned the kiss.After a minute they both released.Their combined fluids drying on their still connected bodies.

Relena giggled and got up, "Not a bad way to wake up.Lets take a shower."

Heero grinned and followed her into the bathroom.Relena turned on the hot water.Heero followed her into the shower, kissing her.

Giggling, she grabbed his now growing penis and stroked it, "Not enough I see."

Heero breathed, "Hardly."

Relena turned her back to him and said, "We'll have to remedy that, won't we."

Heero had no idea what she was doing.Relena reached under her groin and grabbed Heero's dick shoving it into her asshole.Heero was dumbfounded.She wanted to have anal sex.'Wonders never cease' He mused.Placing both hands on her hips, he began to thrust into her.

Unknown to the two in the shower, Duo had entered Relena's room.He had come to call them down to breakfast.He looked around.Seeing no one he began to worry.He sighed a breath of relief when he heard the shower.'Wait a minute.What was that?'Duo thought he had just heard a moan.'There another one.A grunt?'

Realization dawned on him.'Bout damn time' he thought.He ran toward Talo's room to tell him of the news.

Heero leaned onto her as she placed her hands on the wall.He reached around her, and grabbed her breasts.One in each hand and began to rub them.This caused Relena to thrust backwards.She was moaning his name.She was enjoying this immensely.He continued to thrust into her feeling his juices begin to flow into her.Relena fell backwards into him with his hands still around her breasts.They washed themselves off.

They began to dress.Upon seeing her naked, Heero began to suck on her neck.He couldn't get enough.

Relena put a hand on his chest, "No more.Anymore, they might begin to suspect something."

Unknown to them Duo had found out, and was standing in front of Talos's door.He heard some squeals, moans and grunts.'Damn' he thought 'Does every perfect soldier have to screw his woman in the morning?'He decided to tell Talos later, he was hungry.

Everyone was already eating, all save Talos, Sheila, Heero, and Relena.Heero and Relena were first to show up.They seemed were practically glowing, and wait, Heero was smiling, just a bit.This blew everyone off their feet.They all shakily picked themselves off the ground, looking at Heero and Relena.Millardo was very suspicious.His sister was smiling from ear to ear and that worried to him.And Heero was smiling, not a good sign.The two sat down, just as Talos and Sheila walked down.Everyone greeted the couple.They took the seats opposing Heero and Relena.

Duo not able to contain it, asked, "What took you four so long?"

Sheila blushed a dark shade of red at this.Talos's impassive face lit up with a feral grin, indicating he had enjoyed himself immensely.Relena tried not to blush, she did not want what happened last night to be revealed, not yet.Heero retained his cool, calm facade.

Sheila, stammered, "Oh, it was nothing."

Quatre chuckled, "From the blush on your face, I'd say it was something more than nothing."

Sheila blushed even more at this.

Noin, curious to why Relena was smiling earlier, questioned her, "How about you Relena? We don't have to guess what took Talos and Sheila so long."

Relena couldn't think.Images of last night and this morning flooded her mind.Her mind went blank, she couldn't come up with an excuse.Luckily, Heero came to the rescue.

Heero calmly stated, "She needed to do her hair and shower, so did I and we had to use it separately."

Duo nearly choked on his pancakes at that.Heero saw this and looked at the God of Death more closely.'Did he know?' he thought, 'oh well, he wouldn't dare talk.'

Talos, sitting beside him slapped him on the back, looking questioningly at him.

Duo just nodded that he was okay, whispering, "Got something good to tell you later."

Talos looked at the 6 pilots, and said, "Now time for you guys to see what kind of gear my boys brought."

Heero had been very interested in what was held in the towering boxes.They were each the about half the size of a Gundam, so that really irked his interest.He knew Talos was not very good with mobile suits.

Quatre led them to an elevator, which was situated a half mile from the Mansion.The elevator led to an underground area.In it, held the Gundams.Millardo had them specifically rebuilt in case of emergency.He had Quatre store them since he had the most resources.

All the pilots were shocked to see their destroyed Gundams.Most were finished, all except the Zero and Heavyarms.Millardo led them to another room.In the middle of the room, stood the 2 boxes.

Millardo turned to Talos, "I've been meaning to ask.The gunship that brought your stuff, it was an AGS-X69.It's supposedly still in experimental stage.How did you get it?"

Talos grinned, and replied, "I can pull a lot of strings."

Talos walked to a box, and slammed a button on the side.The box broke down into individual pieces.They all fell to the ground.There lying on the ground was a very intriguing machine.It was maybe about half the height of a Gundam.It was jet black, and was very humanoid in shape.

Talos pointed at it, and proudly said, "That is a Darkon Suit.It's designed for mobile suit combat.It is made of a mixture of gundanium and neo-titanium.Making it weaker than gundanium, but making extremely light.Defense for speed.It may seem small, but it is extremely powerful.Packing in it tons of energy weapons.The other one even carries a thermonuclear warhead."

This really scared everyone.

Talos continued, "It's designed for one pilot only.It carries on it a Graser System, which monitors and adjusts the body fluids of the pilot.The reason it does this, is because the suit is designed for incredible speeds and mobility, so it can dodge anything.The Graser System allows the pilot to pull off20G turns with no problem.Its weaponry consists of mostly energy weapons, so ammuntion isn't a problem.Two molecule blades.Their length is extendable to 15 metres.It can slice through anything.The molecule blades are something like a long hyper charged heat of plasma, which is about a few molecules thick.It also carries a retractable Mega Cannon within its right arm.It is slightly less powerful than the one on the Tallgeese 3.Its left arm has a beam cannon under it.The cannon is detachable, and can be placed on the back.It has four Harmony rockets in its back giving it a thrust ratio up to 30 to 1, with air resistance.Fourteen stabilizers on its body control turns and spin.If the Harmony rockets are destroyed, the feet are outfitted with light boosters which give s it only a thrust ratio of 4 to 1.It can also deploy Emdee shields.They are upgraded versions of the planet defensors used by the Virgo MDs.But just like its predecessor's model, close combat renders the shields useless.They can survive up to three direct hits from Tallgeese's Mega Cannon, and four direct hits from the Twin Buster Rifle.The pilot is situated in the heart of the suit, but unlike larger mobile suits, the pilot is not sitting comfortably in a control type room.There is only enough room for the pilot to sit and operate the suit.No extra room.That explains it."

"It's just like a human controlled version of the MDs.Where'd you get them?" Duo exclaimed.

"That's classified information.It's quite the machine, but the pilot must be extremely capable too.The side effects from using the Graser System is extremely harsh.I've learned to use them, but mastering them is a different thing.These are the only two that have been manufactured so far, so be careful if you're going to try them out."Talos replied.

Heero looked from the Darkon, to Talos, "Who's supposed to pilot them?"

Talos replied, "Since you and Trowa both can't use your Gundams yet, I thought you two would."

Trowa chuckled, "We're Gundam pilots, but I think 20Gs is gonna be very difficult."

"That's were the Graser System comes in no matter how weak you are, it can balance you out, just the after effects are the problem.Many of my pilots have dehydrated themselves, or gained too much fluid.So think this over.The other stuff that came with the suits are their ammunition, spare parts, and Contra plasma rifles.They're capable taking down mobile suits."

The 7 men returned to the surface.When they got back into the house, they couldn't find any of their girlfriends or the servants.This got them very worried.They began to search the entire house.

Talos was wandering around the house looking for Sheila.He hadn't found her or any of the other girls.He had walked around the house for 15 minutes.He was very worried.He hadn't seen the girls or the other guys.He stopped at the ballroom.The doors were closed.'Shit, they might have been taken. Gotta check this last room to be sure, unless the kidnappers are holding them here' he thought.'

He tensed.Muscles all coiled.He unsheathed the Green Solitaire, holding it in his right hand.He wrapped his the fingers of his left hand around the handle of the doorknob.'Here goes nothing'


End file.
